herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Anna
Princess Anna (simply known as Anna) is the main protagonist of Frozen. She is the princess of the kingdom of Arendelle and as well as the younger sister of Elsa, who is the queen of Arendelle. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. In the original movie, Anna's motivation is to find her sister, Elsa, and reconnect with her to stop a fearsome curse that turns the kingdom of Arendelle into a frozen wasteland. She teams up with Kristoff, the mountain man, his loyal reindeer, Sven, and Olaf the hilarious snowman on a tremendous quest to save her kingdom from the villainous Prince Hans. Her appearance consists of fair skin with light freckles, blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak. Her outfit is a dark blue dress with black bodice, light blue blouse, black boots, and both magenta cape and cap. Background Official Disney bio Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very optimistic, awkward and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasionally, Anna is far from weak, and is shown to be quite skilled in defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory, Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for they were oblivious of who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew her sister was far from vile, and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of reattaching their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by the Snow Queen, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty, and true love for her sister, despite all the pain she's been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric, yet whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture, and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggresive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snowman be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster. Anna also, despite her optimism, struggled with some self confidence as when she looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to the radiance of her sister. This can be seen when she tells The Duke of Weselton she is ordinary and when she keeps telling Hans she was "just" Anna. In a deleted song called "More Than Just the Spare" Anna sings about her self-worth which is low in the beginning of the song but gradually gets bigger. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing more to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance as her song "For the First Time in Forever" would explain she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me." and "No, no, I'm completely ordinary.", which also indicate her low outlook on herself. Hans was apparently aware of this, as well, and used it to his advantage on manipulating and abusing the princess, his now iconic plot-twisting line during his betrayal being "Oh, Anna... If only there was someone out there who loved you.", once again having Anna believe, with Hans out of the picture, she was once again alone, with no one in the world that truly cared about her. Fortunately, however, she was wrong, as Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Pabbie showed a great deal of care for the princess, ultimately protecting her from the harms she faced throughout the course of the film. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, kind, selfless, and loving character. Throughout the film, numerous times, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family. This is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food Kristoff couldn't afford in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in summer, and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing she'd inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Physical appearance Anna is an 18 year old girl with a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids, and bangs on the right side of her forehead, and has a dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa, even though Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna does). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders as well as on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, possibly to indicate her being the younger of the two, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color, on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits have rosemaling due to the fact that the movie's setting is in Scandinavia. Her winter outfit is a traditional Scandinavian clothing called "bunad" and her design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt with a black bodice with gold lacing, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears blue gloves, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching magenta cap. In her coronation dress, she wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and has greenish-gold lacing, a black satin laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive-and-light green skirt, matching light green petticoats & stockings and her hair is in a bun and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, comb-shaped barrette with three different shades of green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state with the platinum blonde streak no more, thanks to Elsa. Quotes *''"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out? What are you so AFRAID of?"''-To Elsa after she walks away coldly from her. *''"It's not nice to throw people!"''-To Marshmallow after he throws her and her friends out. *''"You're no match for Elsa!"'' -To Hans as she stands up to him. *''"Please somebody help. Ohh! shivers Please. Please."'' -As she is locked away by Hans and continues to freeze to death. *''"The only frozen heart around here is yours."''-To Hans before punching him into the fjord. Trivia *''Frozen's Arendelle and its people, is Norse-inspired. Norse people possess very unique surnames; when sons are born Norse put -son ("son of" in Norse) into surnames, and when daughters are born Norse put -dottir (in Norse "daughter of") to surnames. So Anna, being a daughter of king Agnarr, her full name, if written in ancient Norse, would be '''Anna Agnarrdottir'. (just like Loki from Thor is called Loki Odinson or Loki Laufeyson; Hela Odindottir etc.) Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Orphans Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Determinators Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Monarchs Category:Scapegoat Category:Heartbroken Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Category:Revived Category:Families Category:Optimists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Classic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Athletic Category:Role Models Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Villain's Crush Category:Remorseful Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Loyal Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Pet owners Category:Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Extravagant Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Bully Slayers